La Belle et la Bête
by Leia22
Summary: Levy habitante d'un petit village, échange sa vie contre celle de son père et est forcée d'aller vivre dans le château de Gajeell, la Bête qui vit dans un château au milieu des bois, peuplant les cauchemar des habitants de la région...
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction. C'est la Belle et la Bête version Fairy Tail, bien que sa s'éloigne un peu voir beaucoup du conte originel. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas. Les chapitre sont très court, car j'ai du mal a en faire des longs.

IMPORTANT : Je suis parfaitement au courant que d'autre personnes que moi ont eu cette idée, comme Syllabe, mais ce n'est pas du plagiat ou alors involontaire. Vous pouvez aller lui demander.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture! Et j'espère que vous aimerez!

1 Prologue

Une jeune fille au chevaux bleu lisais, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Elle était si absorbé pas sa lecture qu'elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment la main qui saisit son livre.

-Hé! s'écria-t-elle.

-Encore à lire ? Comment fais tu pour lire ses «trucs», sans dessin ?

-Il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination !

Yozuma, celui qui avait pris le livre, l'agaçait au plus au point. Mais elle était impuissante.

-Yozuma ! laisse Levy tranquille !

-Ouais sinon on va te faire la peau.

Jett et Droy. Le premier l'aimait et le second était son boulet de frère. Elle l'aimait bien mais c'était un vrai boulet. Il était très protecteur avec elle. Mais complètement inutile.

-Ah oui ? Mon Dieu je tremble de peur, dit Kawasu, vite Yozuma, parton !

Kawasu ressemblait a un poulet géant, mais était une brute comme Yozuma. Ce dernier ressemblait à une espèce de chien.

-Bon sa suffit, s'énerva Levy. Rendez-moi mon livre.

-Sort avec moi, lui répondit Yozuma.

Même si Levy s'y attendait un peu, elle ne su que répondre. Droy était muet de stupeur mais Jett répliqua :

-Elle m'est déjà fiancée ! Tu vas devoir m'affronter pour l'offense que tu lui as faite !

Jamais Levy ne l'aurais cru capable d'une tel feinte.

-Quel gâchis. Mais soit.

Yozuma et Kawasu fondirent sur Jett et Droy. Levy récupéra son livre et s'enfuit, comme Jett le lui avait fait comprendre dans un regard appuyé.

Elle couru chez elle et s'y enferma. Son père n'était pas là. Il était partit la veille. C'était un marchand qui était encore très riche et influant il y a quelques années. Mas il y avait un ans, il avait investit dans une mauvaise affaires et avait était ruiné. Il s'était donc exilé dans son petit village natal avec ses deux enfants. Il était partit la veille espérant qu'un vielle ami lui prête de l'argent pour qu'il puisse l'investi et retrouver sa fortune perdues.

À suivre dans le chapitre deux : Homme-chat


	2. Homme-chat

**Hey, voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairas!**

2 Homme-chat

Le soir, elle entendit du bruit dehors. Elle sortit et vis un homme chat noir sur un cheval blanc au yeux bleu. Entre la tête du cheval et l'homme, il y avait le père de Levy.

-Es tu la fille de cet homme ? demanda l'homme chat.

-O… oui, répondit Levy qui penser rêver voir cauchemarder.

En effet il n'y avait que dans un rêve ou un livre qu'on pouvait voir une tel chose. Elle se pinça discrètement et constata qu'elle était bel et bien réveillé.

-Cet homme a volé l'une des roses de métal de Gajeell, mon maître. Il sera donc son prisonnier jusqu'à que mon maître décide son crime punis.

Gajeell. La Bête qui vivait dans un château en ruine quelque part au milieu des bois, et qui par sa simple présence, terrorisait les habitants. Un homme maudit, pour certains.

-Non !

Le père de la jeune fille et l'homme chat regardèrent Levy.

-Mon père est vieux et malade, continua -t-elle, il pourrais ne pas survivre au geôle de votre….

maître. Prenais moi a sa place !

Un étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de l'homme chat. De l'espoir ?

-C'est d'accord.

Il descendit le père de Levy du cheval, qui s'affala à terre.

-Père ! Cria Droy qui arriva au même moment.

-Droy ! Prend soin de Papa ! Il t'expliquera ! Cria-t-elle alors que l'homme chat la hissait sur le cheval et partait au galop vers la forêt.

Ils galopèrent pendant ds heures dans la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dan un endroits qui devenait de plus en plus lugubre. Les arbres était dénué de feuille, et leurs branche ressemblait a des bras ou a des griffes. La lumière fantomatique de la lune n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il s'arrêtèrent devant des hautes grilles tellement recouverte de lierres, que l'ont ne la remarquer que lorsqu'on s'arrêter devant les grilles. Les grilles s'ouvrirent toutes seules et se refermèrent derrière eux. Devant eux se dressait un immense château. Il se dirigèrent vers la droite où se tenait des écuries.

-Pas mécontente d'être arrivée, moi, dit une voix féminine.

Levy regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la provenance de la voix avant de comprendre avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait du cheval.

-Arrête te plaindre Lisanna. Tu sais bien que tout les chevaux du château ont disparu après la malédiction.

-Oui mais moi je suis une femme Lily ! Pas une jument.

D'un coup l'homme chat disparu, laissant place a un chat noir.

La pauvre Levy était complètement perdue.

-Happy ! Charuru ! Elfman ! Mais où sont-ils encore passé ? Demanda l'homme-chat-devenu-chat.

Un dogue, un garçon chat et une fillette chat arrivèrent.

-On est ici, Lily, Dit l'enfant chat.

-Vous deviez montez la garde ! Rugit Lily.

-Non sa c'est ton boulot ! Je suis pas un chien de garde, Dit le dogue.

-Elf-nee-chan a raison, Appuya la jument.

-Oui sauf depuis la malédiction, c'est votre boulots, Cria Lily.

Si tu te calmait et qu'on amenait cette fille à l'intérieur ? Proposa la fille chat, la pauvre fille n'y comprend rien.

-Sa c'est une proposition d'homme !

-Je suis pas un homme…..

 **À suivre dans : Histoire**


	3. Histoire

_**Hey!, Et voilà le chapitre 3, Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **(Pour le titre... Désolée, mais en temps que grande amatrice des chansons Disney, j'avais pas le choix...)**_

 _ **3 Histoire**_ **(éternelle, qu'on ne crois jamais, de deux inconnus, qu'un geste** **imprévu, rapproche** **en secreeeeet. Et soudain se pose, sur leur cœur en fête, un papillon rooose, un rien, pas grand choooose... )**

Le hall du château était immense et magnifique. Un chandelier à la flamme trop puissante pour un chandelier et un miroir à pied se….disputait au milieu de la pièce. Le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'image du chandelier mais celle d'un jeune homme brun en…. Caleçon.

-Saleté de glaçon !

-Tête d'allumette !

-Quelle est la raison de la dispute cette fois ? Demanda la fille-chat.

-J'ai arrêté de suivre il y un mois. Quand Erza a déménagé au cuisine pour sentir l'odeur des fraisiers a défaut de les manger, Répondit une bouteille de saké perché sur un buffet.

-Qui les prépare ?

-Ceux qui ont le malheurs de croiser son chemin, répondit une clé dorée à côté de la bouteille.

-Au moins il y a des chose qui ne change pas…. Soupira la fille chat. Et comment avez vous tous atterries dans le hall ?

-C'est d'habitude l'endroit le plus calme du château. Mais ils ont aujourd'hui décidé de venir ici, répondit la bouteille.

Soudain le chandelier aperçut Levy.

-Une nouvelle ?

-Une fille ! Humaine ! s'écria la bouteille de saké, On peut enfin espérer la fin de la malédiction.

-Espère pas trop tu vois cette fille et Gajeell tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Répliqua le miroir

Levy craqua.

-C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIR ? Je suis venu sauver mon père en lui épargnant la prison pas épouser une bête ! Et de puis quand le mobilier et les animaux parlent? Et…..

Elle s'arrêta, tomba a genoux, les larmes au yeux.

Tous la regardèrent en face. Maintenant le miroir lui renvoyait sa propre image.

-Je m'appelle Lucy, dit la clé doré. Le chandelier c'est Natsu, le miroir Grey, la bouteille Cana. Vient je vais te guider a ta chambre où je t'expliquerais tout. Charuru, Lily va vraiment s'énerver si tu n'y retourne pas.

La clé sauta a terre et commença sautiller pour se déplacer. Levy sécha ses larmes et la suivit.

-Il a deux ans le mage noir Zeref passa dans la région. Gajeell est le prince de ce château et nous, le… mobilier comme tu as dit, ses amis. Gajeell, Natsu, Grey et Elfman sont tous de grand bagarreur et sont aller le provoquer, en quête de gloire. Ils sont partit avec Panther Lily, Roméo, Juvia et Happy. Quand Erza l'a apprit elle s'est tout de suite énervée, tout le monde a peur d'elle, et est partit les chercher. Wendy, Charuru, Cana, Macao, Mirajane, Lisanna et moi l'avons accompagné. Macao car Roméo est son fils, Mirajane et Lisanna car se sont les sœurs d'Elfman. Et les autres parce qu'on a pas eu le choix. Cependant nous somme arrivés trop tard n'avons pas pus empêcher le combat. Nous y avons pris part, mais en vain. Son sort de mort a fusé vers nous, et si nous y avons survécu, c'est grâce à Maevis, une fée qui veille sur la famille de Gajeell. Cependant elle n'as pas pus l'annuler mais le transformer en malédiction, qui ne prendra fin que lorsque Gajeell tomberait amoureux et que la même personne l'aimerait en retour. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, si se n'est qu'il n'as jamais était une personne débordant d'amour.

-Sa c'est sur, affirma une voix féminine proche de celle de Lisanna.

Levy mit un peu de temps a trouver la provenance de la voix.

-Ici, l'armoire, continua la voix. Je me nomme Mirajane. J'ai hâte de voir s'il est possible que vous tomberait amoureux l'un de l'autre, Gajeell et toi….. J'adore former des couples, vois tu, mais les habitants de se château sont impossibles ; Natsu est un gamin, Grey ne montre jamais ses sentiments,….

-Je pense qu'elle n'as pas besoin d'en savoir pus pour le moment, coupa la clé.

Levy est très fatigué et en avait mare des objets qui parlent.

-Bon , je compatis et trouve votre vraiment tragique. Mais j'ai pas envie de tomber amoureuse d'une bête, et j'ai qu'une envie, là, dormir ! À moins que le lit ne soit aussi vivant ?

La clé et le miroir se retirèrent en lui assurant que non. Levy s'écroula sur le lit en s'endormant rapidement d'un sommeil de plomb.

 **À suivre dans : Gajeell**

 **Samedi, je poste une nouvelle fic, si sa vous intéressent.**


	4. Gajeell

**4 Gajeell**

Levy fut réveillée par un rugissement de colère. Le soleil entrait par les grandes fenêtres. Après quelque minutes d'hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte. Lucy, Mirajane, le miroir, Grey si Levy avait bonne mémoire, une carafe, une armure et un éventail discutait d'un air paniqué devant sa porte.

-Qui l'a prévenu avec si peu de diplomatie ? Demanda l'armure.

-Natsu a tout les coups. La discrétion et lui sa fait deux, répondit Grey.

-Au mon Dieu ! Levy ! S'exclama Mirajane.

-Rentre immédiatement dans ta chambre si tu tiens à la vie, dit d'un air si sérieux l'armure que Levy obéi sur le champs.

Le rugissements et leurs paniqués ne pouvait signifié qu'une chose : Gajeell arrivait.

Un bruit de course commença a se rapprocher.

-Ferme la porte a clé Lucy ! Cria une voix.

Levy entendit quelque chose se glisser dans la serrure et la verrouiller. Elle était coincé dans cette pièce. Elle colla sont oreille à la porte et écouta la conversation.

-OÙ EST-ELLE ?! rugit une voix terrifiante.

-Dans ma chambre, Gajeell, dit Lucy.

-C'est ma prisonnière, pas mon invitée, répliqua-t-il.

-Gajeell-kun calmez vous. Juvia et les autre pense aussi que c'est notre seule chance de redevenir normaux, répondit une nouvelle voix, féminine.

-Elle est là pour réparer la faute de son père qui a volé l'une des roses de métal de ma mère. Certainement pas pour briser la malédiction. On verra sa une autre fois.

-Avec toi sa veux dire jamais, répondit Mirajane. Sa pourrait être la bonne.

Levy se demanda en quelle langue ils comprendraient le mieux qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse d'un monstre. Un long silence suivi les paroles de Mirajane. Levy entendait la bête faire des aller-retours devant sa porte.

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire connaissance avec elle, sa ne coûte rien, Continua Mirajane.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Levy eu très peur ; et s'il enfonçait la porte pour la tuer ? Il s'arrêta soudain et toqua à la porte. Ou plutôt failli la défoncer.

-Euh…. Commença Gajeell

-Levy, souffla Lucy.

-Levy, je vous invite a dîner à 8 heures précise.

Il s'éloigna. Des cris de joie retentirent, aussitôt stoppé par la terrifiante voix du maître des lieux.

-C'est juste pour avoir la paix !

Puis il s'éloigna, cette fois définitivement.

Lucy déverrouilla la porta et les objet entrèrent dans la chambre.

L'armure pris la parole :

-C'est notre seule chance. Juvia tu récupère Natsu et vous préparé la table. Tu trouve Macao et Roméo, il va nous falloir des chandelles. Lucy, Mirajane, Wendy et moi on s'occupe de la préparer. Grey, tu calme Gajeell.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tous les autres sont occupé.

-Euh…. hésita Levy.

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais avoir un petit déjeuner, je meurt de fin, là.

-Juvia, tu ramène sa.

La carafe et le miroir partirent.

-Bon passons au chose sérieuse, dit Mirajane. Tu as une idée de comment ont l'habille, Erza ?

 **À suivre dans; préparation.**

 **Une dernière chose. Je me sens seule. Très seule. Mon morale est au plus bas. Vous pourriez peut être, éventuellement, dans l'hypothèse où il se pourrait que vous auriez ne serais-ce que l'ébauche d'un début d'idée de perdre environ 5 secondes, poster une review. Dans le genre "c'est cool", ou plus rapide "=D". Ou même un "c'est trop nul, tu devrais pas être auteur de fanfic', je viens de perdre cinq minutes [ou plus] à lire la pire chose que j'ai pu lire", même si j'espère pas lire ça =D, sa ne serait que charité. Toute mon âme vous chérirait alors, peut être un peu moins, si c'est une critique, parce que je saurais une chose. Quelqu'un à lu ma fanfic. Après, vous pouvez aussi partir sans laisser de review. J'en ferais pas une maladie. Ou si peu...**

 **Nan, je plaisante. À la prochaine et ne laissez pas de review si vous n'en n'aviez pas l'intention.**

 **PS; toute mes excuses pour vous avoir fait perdre votre précieux temps pour rien. Ou pas parce que même si vous en foutez vous savez que je suis en... Non! fini le débat. (Moi schizo? Pas du touuuuuut=D)**


	5. Préparation

**Heyyyyyy tout le monde! Après avoir lu vos review, je peux mourir heureuse! Je vous aimes!**

 **Hum Hum. Faut que je me clame. Pour vous remercier, j'ai essayer de rallonger mes chapitres, et vous en aurez un second dans la foulé, j'ai tout juste le temps de poster celui-ci avant de manger. Donc je vous dit bon zp', j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

 **Préparation**

Le soir venu, Levy en avait marre. Mirajane, Lucy, Erza l'armure, Wendy l'éventail et Juvia jusqu'à il y a deux heures, avait discuté entre elles toutes la journée en lui faisant essayé une centaine de combinaison robes/coiffure/maquillage. Des cheveux bleus ? Il faut absolument qu'elle essaye cette robe argentée, à volants. Non ! Pourquoi pas cette robe de la même nuances bleu de ses cheveux et de style romaine. Oui mais sa ferait trop de bleu. Avec cette ceinture argenté ? Non, pas assez de couleur, et cette robe toute simple verte ? Trop simple. Cette robe blanche est sublime. C'est une robe de mariée…. Et la rouge ? Ça jure avec ses cheveux. D'ailleurs on les met en chignon ? Non, Essaye lune tresse avec se ruban violet. Stop ! On lâche ses cheveux. Avant de la coiffé, il faut penser au maquillage. Du fard à paupière vert. Non, avec des paillettes. Du rouge à lèvres rouge, ou rien. Ok, mais lors il faut une robe rouges….

Outre la discussion sur les vêtements, Mirajane revenait souvent, non, tout le temps sur le même sujet : l'amour. Lorsqu'Erza s'était brièvement éclipsé elles s'étaient reconcentrées sur le choix de la tenue, mais a peu près toute la journée, Levy avait donc supporté se genre de conversation entre deux propositions de robes :

Mirajane : Alors Juvia, sa avance avec Grey ?

Juvia : Non, Juvia est trop timide.

Lucy : Tu sais se n'est pas le genre a dévoiler ses sentiments. Mais je pense qu'il t'aime.

Erza : C'est comme toi et Natsu.

Et ainsi de suite.

Finalement les quatre filles se mirent d'accord pour un robe dorée avec des cerceaux, un maquillage très léger et un chignon qui faisait retomber une mèches sur son épaule gauche.

Levy ne sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette robe.

-Je suis fière de moi, dit Mirajane. Ala, j'espère que sa va marcher.

-Euh…. Vous partez du principe que sa va marchez de mon coter. Mais c'est pas sûr. Je cherche pas l'amour….

-Es tu lesbienne, Levy ? demanda l'armure.

-Non.

-Dans se cas on peut espérer.

-Mais…

-Ne comprend tu pas qu'il ne nous reste que l'espoir ?!

-Et un très mince espoir ? Continua Mirajane.

Lévy baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas compris qu ses personnes cachait un profond désespoir derrière un comportement normal. Du moins pour eux. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Le miroir entra et dit :

-C'est l'heure

Le miroir la conduisit a l'immense escalier d'honneur. Il lui dit :

\- Il t'attend en bas. Bonne chance.

Sur se, il partit. Levy pesta une énième fois contre ses objets qui ne lui laissait aucun choix. Mais elle avait choisi d'être là, alors elle irait manger avec la bête en priant pour qu'il la relâche.

Elle inspirât profondément et commence a descendre l'escalier.

Arrivé a hauteur de la bête, elle retient avec peine un cris de frayeur : c'était un mélange entre un ours et un loup noir. Telle un humain il se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et était vêtu comme le noble qu'il était. Mais il n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise dans ces vêtements qu'elle dans ces vêtements. Le plus étrange, c'était ses piercings au niveau des sourcils et le long de son… nez ? ...museau ? Comment fallait-il le dire ? Il se racla la gorge :

-Euh…. Vous êtes très jolie.

Il avait une voix très rogue. Bien qu'il est sans doute dit sa par politesse, Levy répondit, un peu gênée :

-Merci.

-Allons dîner.

Il lui proposa son bras d'un geste un peu brusque, maladroit, que Levy attrapa par politesse.

 **À dans pas longtemps pour la suite; dîner!**


	6. Dîner

**Et me revoilà pour le second chapitres d'aujourd'hui! Je me suis calmée. Un peu =D.**

 **Si je suis lourde, dite le moi. (Non non, se n'est absolument pas une façon dissimulé de quémandé des review...)**

 **Bon, je me tait et je vous souhaite la plus agréable des lectures, en omettant le fait que les vilaines fautes d'orthographe qui on échappées à ma vigilance vont sûrement attaquer vos yeux. Désolée...**

 **Bon cette fois, bonne lecture pour de bon;**

 **Dîner**

La salle du dîner était magnifique. Levy eu beaucoup de mal a détourné le regard de tout ces ornements. La table était tout aussi belle. Ils s'assirent a table, ou trôné deux chandelles.

-Macao, Roméo, vous fou… faites quoi ici, demanda dans un grognement Gajeell.

-Erza a dit a Natsu de nous mettre ici, répondit une des chandelles.

-Fou.… Disparaissais Tout de suite, gronda-t-il, faisant frissonner de peur Levy.

Elles (ils ?) disparurent sans demander leurs restes Un chariot recouvert de bouteilles d'alcool et d'une carafe arriva.

-Vous désirez un alcool ? Demanda Juvia.

-Laissez hips ! Moi vous conseillez, continua une bouteille de saké.

-Tu… Vous voulez boire ? Demanda Gajeell a Levy

Le vouvoiement n'était apparemment pas son fort.

-Non merci, répondit celle ci.

-Alors pas d'alcool. Tu peux aller y allez.

Le chariot repartit.

Ils mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, Gajeell invita Levy a danser.

-Je ne sais pas bien danser, dit Levy en rougissant, mais pourquoi pas.

La Bête eu l'air de penser : « mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tu?!».

Mais ils dansèrent. Levy se révéla plus doué que Gajeell et le guida donc. Où plutôt essaya de se tenir éloigné, et de ne pas se faire écraser les pied.

-Je vais te… vous laissez par… vous retirez pour se soir, dit la bête, mais je t'… vous attend demain matin a neuf heure pour le petit déjeuner. Et nous ma…. dînerons tout les soirs ensemble.

Il partit et laissa Levy qui comprit qu'elle était prisonnière a jamais de la bête.

Levy passa une nuit abominable. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle était coincée a jamais ici.

Elle ne reverrait jamais son père. Sauf dans le cas où la bête et elle serait pris d'un profond et réciproque amour. Elle pourrait l'inviter au mariage. Non, sérieusement, Levy ne pouvait aimer Gajeell. De par son silence et son air profondément ennuyé, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir faire la supportée.

Le lendemain matin elle enfila une robe rose prise au hasard dans toute les robes digne de contes de fées que lui avait laissée les filles, après qu'elle leur ai clairement fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seule de sa garde robe. Levy était patiente et réservé, mais les «Vous allez si bien ensemble» soupiré par Mirajane, les «heureusement que je l'ai briffé sinon sa aurait était quoi ? Il l'aurait tabassée ? » ronchonné par Erza et les joyeux «c'est fous ce qui l'est sympa avec toi! » de Lucy avait mis sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle avait alors craqué.

-Sortez de ma chambre et laissez moi ! JE NE L'AIME PAS ! Et j'ai besoin d'être seule !

Elle s'en voulu immédiatement, d'autant que les filles l'évitait désormais.

Au petit déjeuner, Levy décida de parler avec son geôlier :

-Puisque je suis condamnée a rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, j'aimerai vous connaître un peu.

-Je n'aime pas parler de moi, grogna la bête.

Levy respira un grand coup, se retenant de partir. Elle soupira et répondit :

-Je n'aime pas non plus parlez de moi. Mais je n'aime pas les vides, alors voilà, j'adore lire, et étudier. Je suis polyglotte. Je connais beaucoup de très anciennes langues qui sont oubliée. Les étudier est fascinent, j'adore trouver les...

-Si vous voulez, je peut vous amener à la bibliothèque du château, la coupa-t-il.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle avait compris qu'il avait dit sa pour la faire taire, mais la promesse d'une bibliothèque lui avait remonté le moral. Au vu du sublime château, la bibliothèque était forcement gigantesque avec peu être même des ouvrages anciens dans d'autres langues….

-Oua.. Oui. Je vais te… vous faire visiter tout le château et t...vous montrez où vous pourrez aller.

Comme sa j'aurais la paix, compléta mentalement Levy.

Le château était incroyable. Il semblait tout droit sortis d'un rêve. Le peu que Levy avait vu lui avait donné cette impression, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle comprenait cela. Les jardins était tout aussi sublime. Quoique que négligé, il rester des traces des jardins à la françaises qu'il avaient été. Une magnifique fontaine en forme de dragon se dressait fièrement au centre des jardins.

Cependant, au yeux de Levy, le plus belle endroit du château était la bibliothèque. Elle était aussi grande que la salle de bal, et les bibliothèques était délicatement ouvragés et soutenait un nombre impressionnant de volumes. Malgré l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait les volumes, elle se sentit immédiatement chez elle, oubliant sa dispute avec les filles et ses remord. La jeune fille commença à parcourir les premiers rayons, les yeux grand ouvert, émerveillé. Elle n'arrivait a croire que tant de volume était ainsi rassemblé.

-Je peux tous les lires ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblant d'émotion.

-Oui, répondit Gajeell, j'ai a faire, je dois partir. Je vais dire Grey de vous faire amener une collation a midi. Il viendra aussi vous chercher se soir pour dîner. Et n'oubliez pas : vous avez interdiction d'aller dans l'aile Ouest du château.

 **À suivre dans; le cœur du démon.**


	7. le coeur du démon

**Hey tout le monde! Encore merci pour vos review!**

 **Bon, je crois que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça commence à s'éloigner un peu de l'histoire original, j'espère que sa continueras à vous plaire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **7 Le cœur du démon**

Levy lu toute la journée. Elle lu un peu de tout, sauf certaine fiction qu'elle avait déjà lu. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, jusqu'à que quelque chose lui frôle l'épaule.

-Il est huit heures moins dix. Gajeell m'envoie vous chercher pour dîner, dit Grey.

-J'arrive.

Elle posa son livre a grand regret et suivi le miroir. Le dîner se déroula comme la veille. Après le repas, ils dansèrent. Gajeell entama une discussion.

-La bibliothèque t'a… vous a plus ?

-Oui ! Il y a tellement de livre… j'ai mis dix minutes a en choisir un se matin. J'en ai trouvé un sur un mystérieux cœur du démon. C'est une sombre organisation, peut être même fictive, mais il y avait moult détails. Et….

-Ne vous renseignez jamais plus sur ces fous, coupa Gajeell, mettant terme a la discussion.

Il partit. Et cela piqua la curiosité de Levy qui se promis d'enquêter. Il avait dit çà sans hésiter, d'un air sérieux et menaçant, et sans buttez sur le vouvoiement, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissez.

Après cela, Levy voulu discuter avec les filles, mais celle ci l'évitait. Elle n'aurait pas du leurs crier dessus la veille. Mais elle avait réussi plus ou moins les cernés, grâce a cette journée de préparation, et savais comment reprendre contacte avec elles. Levy s'approcha de la carafe, Juvia.

-C'est toi qui aime le miroir, demanda Levy, Grey je crois?

-Oui, mais comment savez-vous que Juvia aime Grey-sama ?

-J'ai un moyen de savoir s'il t'aime.

Levy bluffait a moitié. Elle avait trouvé son journal intime dans la bibliothèque (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on explique comment il avait atterri là) mais ne l'avait pas lu, par pudeur. Elle pourrait toujours essayé de lui faire dire se qu'il pensait de la carafe en le menaçant de donner le journal à la chandelle avec qui il avait l'air de se disputer continuellement….

-C'est vrai?! s'enthousiasma la carafe

-Oui. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de toi. Je veux parler aux autres filles.

-Mais hier…..

-J'ai changé d'avis. S'il te plaît, Juvia….

-Juvia va voir se qu'elle peut faire…

-On t'écoute, dit l'armure.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé un livre qui parle du «cœur du démon». Une organisation qui utilise de la magie noir. Mais elle a un grimoire avec plein de sort. Peut être qu'il y en a un qui pourrait vous rendre rendre votre apparence, et après je pourrais partir, et ….

-Non. Pas de magie noir, répliqua Erza, de toute façon je ne pense pas que les sorts de ce livre puissent nous aider.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est compliquée.

Justement, Levy aimait les histoires compliquées.

-De plus Gajeell t'a interdit de continuer ces recherches, dit Juvia.

-Attend!

Tous le monde se tourna vers Mirajane.

-Il a dit sa comment? Parce qu'il se peut que…

-Et sa serait a sens unique, coupa Levy prévoyant se que voulait dire l'armoire

-Dommage….

-Sinon, désolée Levy, mais nous ne t'aiderons pas, fini Lucy.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen.

En se couchant, le soir, elle prévu un plan d'action. Le lendemain, elle ne chercherait que des livres parlant plus ou moins du cœur du démon, pour enquêter. Elle les mettrait de côté, et trouverais un moyen de les lires en cachettes dans sa chambre, de façon à être sûr que personne ne la surprendrait en train de les lire.

 **À la semaine prochaine pour; Chantage**


	8. Chantage

**J'essaye. Je vous jure. Mais j'arrive pas à faire plus long, sur cette fic. Mais comme elle est finie depuis un moment, c'est un peu dure. Par contre, sur mes autres écrits, j'y arrive de mieux en mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **8 Chantage**_

Le lendemain, Gajeell resta toute la journée avec elle, l'empêchant de continuer ses recherches. Mais elle commençait a comprendre la bête. Comprendre. Pas aimer. Il avait l'air de ne s'intéressait à rien mais en vérité, il ne montrait juste pas ses sentiment. Il passa toute la semaine avec elle. Levy avait compris, Gajeell essayait de lui faire oublier ses recherches sur le cœur du démon. Mais sa ne se passerait pas comme sa.

Levy pris son courage a deux mains :

-Gajeell….. Je voudrais aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui….

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui particulièrement ?

-Être au milieu de livres me rappelle mon père. Il me manque beaucoup.

Se n'était pas un mensonge. Elle mourait d'envie de revoir son père.

-D'accord. Grey emmène là.

Ça Levy ne l'avait pas prévu. Depuis une semaine, Juvia insistait pour qu'elle mette son plan en marche pour savoir si Grey l'aimait en marche. Se que Levy ne voulait pas faire, après tout, son plan était très bancal. Mais d'un autre côté il pourrait l'aider en lui disant tout se qu'il savait du cœur du démon.

Après que Gajeell soit partit, elle pris son courage deux main pour la seconde fois de la journée.

-Grey, j'ai quelque chose qui dois t'appartenir….

Le miroir se tourna vers elle.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Ceci, dit-elle en sortant le journal d'une besace qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, sauf lors des repas, mais elle la cachait. Elle l'avait trouvé en fouillant l'armoire de sa chambre, cherchant une robe simple au milieu de ces robes sophistiqués.

-QUOI ? COMMMENT TU L'AS EU ?!

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque….

-Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, tu veux bien me le rendre. Euh, une seconde, tu l'as lu?

-Je te jure que non. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir une…. Pardon deux choses.

-Sinon ?

-Je le donne a Natsu.

-Tout mais pas sa ! Bon tu veux savoir quoi et quoi ?

-Je veux tout savoir du cœur du démon et si tu aime Juvia….

-Le cœur du démon, Grimoire Hearts ? Ok. Mais pas un mot a Gajeell. Attend ! C'est quoi la seconde chose ? Je dois avoir mal entendu ?

-En fait j'ai une dette envers Juvia….

-Et évidemment elle veut savoir si je l'aime. Donc tu l'a vraiment pas lu…

Comme il était de biais, Levy pu voir qu'il rougissait légèrement.

-Je sais pas trop…. Sinon pour Le cœur du démon je peut t'aider. Que veux tu savoir exactement ?

Levy compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister sur le cas Juvia. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Juvia ? Qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne sait pas trop ? En attendant, elle préférait en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse organisation.

-Ils ont un grimoire avec des formules si j'ai bien compris.

-C'est pas sa. Ils adorent Zeref, le mage a qui ont doit cette magnifique apparence.

-Je sais, Les fille m'ont raconté l'histoire.

-Ce grimoire est de lui et permet d'invoquer un de ses démons.

Le plan de Levy tombait à l'eau. Elle devait trouvé une autre façon de leur rendre cette apparence. Peut être en essayant de savoir si la Bête avait déjà aimait ? Elle pourrais alors essayer de retrouver cette fille, ou se garçon. Quoique s'il avait déjà était amoureux, depuis le temps il serait déjà allé chercher cette fille/ce garçon. Non. Il devait y avoir une autre solutions. Quelque part parmi ces livres. Une qui ne nécessitait pas de tomber amoureuses de Gajeell.

 **À suivre dans; Magie**


	9. Magie

**Désolééééééééée! Je suis en retard et j'ai honte. Je pourrai vous mentir, vous dire que c'était la rentrée, que j'avais pas le temps mais sa serai vous mentir. Non. Il y avais une bose dose de fainéantise aussi. Désolée... En plus se chapitre est court... Vraiment désolée... Bon, l est déjà en retard, donc je vous retiens pas plus,**

 **Bonne lecture! Et encore désolée...**

 ** _9 Magie_**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Levy trouva un rythme de vie assez rapidement. Elle passait ses matinée à la bibliothèque et ses après midi avec les différent habitants du château, sauf les «gardes» qui était continuellement surveillé par le chat noir qui l'avait amener et dont elle avait oublié le nom. Elle prenait ses repas avec Gajeell qu'elle commençait a apprécier. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué et qu'il n'aidait en rien par son caractère toujours refermé. Une fois, Gajeell disparut du château pendant quelque jour, sans que personne ne sache où il était allé. Il garda le silence sur sa mystérieuse absence. Mais son père lui manquait cruellement. Même Droy commençait à lui manquer, si bien que cela affectait son humeur, et un soir, au dîner, Gajeell lui dit :

-Cela fait un mois que vous êtes ici. J'en ais un peu marre de vous vous voir déprimer. Je vous permet de retourner une semaine chez votre père. Et pas plus.

Sur ce il partit.

Levy couru jusqu'à ses appartements, récupéra sa besace, elle s'y était attaché, malgré qu'elle soit désormais vide. En sortant de sa chambre elle vit le chat noir qui l'avait conduit ici.

-Je suis ici pour vous ramener chez vous.

-Vous êtes le chat qui m'as amener ici, non ? Comment vous appelez vous déjà ?

-Panther Lily. Je suis l'un des meilleurs amis de Gajeell et je m'occupe de la sécurité. Enfin je m'occupait, jusqu'à que j'ai cette forme.

-Avec vous il y a une jument, un dogue et deux enfants chats, non ?

-Oui, ils s'appellent respectivement Lisanna, Elfman, Happy, le garçon, et Charuru, la fille. C'est maintenant a eux de protéger le château, vu ma forme actuelle. Cependant, Elfman n'est pas motivé par cela, Happy est un enfant qui préfère s'amuser en mangeant du poisson avec Natsu et Charuru se trouve trop distingué pour se rôle…. Par contre elle est doué pour rabaisser les gens et donner des conseils plus ou moins utile….

-Mais, si je ne suis pas indiscrète, pour quoi êtes vous des organismes vivant ? Tout les autres sont des objets….

-Happy, Charuru et moi ne somme pas humain de base, nous avons donc été touchés différemment. Quant Elfman et Lisanna ils utilisaient une magie de transformation. Je pense que c'est donc la cause.

-Magie ?! Il y a donc réellement des humains qui savent l'utiliser?

-Oui, mais ils se cachent, la plupart des humains n'aiment pas la magie. La plupart des humains pensent que les mages sont des êtres sans pitié, tel Zeref. Tout les habitants de se château était des mages.

-Sérieusement ? Quelle pouvoir avaient ils?

-Natsu est un mage de feu, Macao et Roméo aussi, quoi que moins puissant, Grey de glace, Juvia d'eau, Wendy d'air et Gajeell de fer. Cana utilise des cartes, Lucy invoque des esprit céleste. Erza peut invoquer des armures. Et les Strauss sont métamorphes, Mirajane se transforme en démon, Elfman en bête et Lisanna en animal.

\- Un démon ?!

Levy n'arrivait pas à imaginer la douce Mirajane, en démon. Quoi que… Lorsqu'elle si mettait vraiment, tous avaient peur de ses stratagèmes pour les mettre en couple.

-Mais, repris-t-elle, pourquoi Mirajane n'es pas devenu un démon comme sont frères est devenu une bête et sa sœur un animal ?

-Elle n'utilisait plus trop sa magie, sauf pour se changer.

Après un bref silence, Levy posa un dernière question ;

-Et pourquoi je ne peut pas allez dans l'aile Ouest du château ?

-Ce sont les appartements de Gajeell.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais raconter tout se qu'il se passe dans ce château, Lily, dit Lisanna.

Comme d'habitude elle avait était absorbé par la conversation et n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé au écuries.

-Alors prête pour le voyage de retour ?

 **À suivre dans;** **Retour**


	10. Retour

**Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Entre mes notes qui sont un peu basses en se moment, ma fainéantise et les attentats qui m'ont marqué, bien que n'ayant perdu personnes. Je suis d'ailleurs de tout cœur avec les familles, et donc vous si vous avez le malheur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Mais la vie doit continuer, en leur noms, et pour nous.**

 **Pour me faire pardonnez et vous remontez le moral, je posterai quatre chapitres aujourd'hui. (la fic est fini depuis longtemps), celui de la semaine dernière, celui d'aujourd'hui, un pour me faire pardonner et un pour remonter le moral.**

 **Bon désolée, mis on entre dans la bataille final, néanmoins bonne lecture;**

 _ **10 Retour**_

-Levyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! tu es vivante! Tu va bien ? Comment as tu convaincu la bête de te laisser partir ? Est-il vraiment si affreux qu'on le dit ? Son château, comment est il ? Et….

-Droy calme toi et laisse ta sœur arrivée, dis son père, au bord des larmes, heureux de la retrouver.

-Papa, Droy je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir, dit Levy, pouvant enfin parler.

-Nous aussi, dirent ils.

-On vas faire une fête pour ta libération, et….

-Père je ne suis là que pour une semaine. Ensuite je retournerais au château. Mais tu sais, Gajeell n'ai pas si terrible. Et le château est si merveilleux. Et la bibliothèque…. Oh Papa si tu l'avais vu ! Elle est immense ! Tu l'aurai adoré! Et les gens ont été adorable ! Natsu et Grey passe leurs temps a se battre, Juvia n'as que d'yeux pour Grey, Erza passe son temps a faire la police, Mirajane est une redoutable marieuse mais comme tous le le sait, ils se méfient d'elle et elle n'arrive à rien pour l'instant et Cana boit encore et toujours….

Son père et Droy la regardèrent, interdit.

-Tu veux dire que d'autre personne habitent le château ? Demanda son frère.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'était pas prisonnière mais invitée ? Demanda leur père.

-Au début non. Mais grâce aux habitants du château j'ai bien été traité. J'y suis plus une invité de marques qu'une prisonière.

Ils ne lui posèrent pas plus de question.

Le lendemain après-midi, Levy alla se promener avec Droy en ville. Très vite Jett leur tomba dessus.

-Au mon Dieu, tu es en vie Levy !

-Oui oui. Je repart a la fin de la semaine.

-Non, cette foi on te défendra Jett et moi, protesta Droy.

-Bien sur, affirma Jett.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j''y retourne de mon plein grès…

-C'est mon devoir de grand frère ! Dit Droy

-C'est mon devoir de fiancé ! Dit Jett.

Elle le dévisagea.

-C'est... C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Demanda Levy, estomaqué.

Il y eu un grand blanc.

-Euh… en fait Papa a….. commença Droy

-Ton père a accepté de me donner ta main si tu revenais, Dit Jett.

Levy le regarda, sans le croire. Et d'un coup elle partit en courant. Elle se réfugia dans son arbre. C'était un chêne centenaire qui poussait au bords de le rivière qui longeait le village. Elle s'y réfugiait souvent, pour lire. Ce que Jett avait dit a Yozuma la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était devenu réalité. A moins que sa n'est était déjà vrai à se moment là. Elle ne détestait pas Jett, loin de là. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus plus l'épouser. Et puis elle n'en revenait pas que son père l'ai fiancée, comme sa sans rien lui dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

Levy sursauta en entendant la voix de Yozuma au pied de son arbre. Levy se pencha discrètement et vit ce dernier avec Kawasu et une jeune femme brune qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au village.

-Je vais vous faire une proposition. Master Hades a besoin de soldat comme vous. Nous allons attaquer le château de la bête. Vous aurez droit de le pillez. Ah, et si vous pouviez convaincre les villageois d'attaquer avec nous.

Levy avait retenu avec beaucoup de peine un cris de stupeur en entendant «Master Hades». C'était le nom du maître du cœur du Démon.

 **À tout de suite pour; Avant la bataille**


	11. Avant la bataille

_**Avant la bataille**_

À la tombée de la nuit, Levy descendit de son arbre. Yozuma et Kawasu avait rapidement accepté la proposition de la jeune femme et était repartit chacun de leurs côté, les deux garçon vers le village et la femme vers la forêt. Le cœur du démon était ici. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Gajeell. Les habitants du château n'était pas de taille contre ces fous si la moitié de se qu'elle avait lu dans le livre était vrai.

Elle arriva rapidement sur la place principale du village. La plupart des villageois y était réunis des torches à la main. Debout sur la fontaine, Yozuma, s'adressait à la foule, Kawasu dans son ombre.

-…. ce château ! La bête peut décider de nous attaquer a tout instant. Nous devons agir avant elle ! Vous connaissez tous, au moins de nom Levy Macgardeen, non ? Cela fait un mois qu'elle est prisonnière du château ! Si on le laisse faire il capturas toute nos femmes et nos enfants!

Soudain Kawasu la vit et hurla :

-Elle est ici ! Levy ! Elle nous a trahi et s'est rallié à la bête ! Attrapez la ! Elle ne doit pas la prévenir !

Tous les villageois se tournèrent vers elle. Bientôt elle put lire une haine dans mêlé de peur dans leur regards. Et d'un coup ils s'élancèrent tous vers elle. Levy partit en courant, plus rapidement que jamais. Mais ils gagnaient du terrain. Et soudain elle fut hissé sur un cheval au galop.

-Galope Lisanna ! Nous devons les prévenir! tonna Lily

-Lily! Dieu merci soupira Levy.

-Voyez !Un non-humain la sauvée, elle n'est pas digne de confiance ! hurla quelque part dans la foule Yozuma.

Il galopèrent d'une traite jusqu'au château. Après avoir passer les grilles, Lily hurla :

-Tous le monde à son poste le village attaque!

-Non fuyez! C'est le cœur du démon qui a organisé tous ça !

Cinq minutes plus tard tous les habitants du château était dehors. Levy racontait les événements de la journée à Gajeell, en évitant tout de fois la révélation de Jett. Il y eu un grand silence à la fin de son récit.

-Nous ne fuirons pas ! Il en es hors de question ! Nous nous battrons ! n'est-ce pas, Gajeell, Cria Natsu.

-Gihi. Bien sur que l'on se battra. On y laisseras sans doute notre peau mais on se battras !

-Moye decta, renchérit Natsu.

Ces gens était complètement tarés songea Levy.

-Très bien mais vous faut un plan.

-Un plan ? Demandèrent Natsu et Gajeell en même temps.

-Oui, vous savez c'est quand on réfléchit avant d'agir, dit Charuru.

-Jusqu'à quel point tu les sous-estime ? demande Lucy.

-On vous écoute, Levy, dit Gajeell les ignorant, et pour une fois sans buttez sur le vouvoiment.

 **Tout de suite ; Attente**


	12. Attente

_**Attente**_

-Est ce que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui peut nous aider ? Demanda Levy.

-Mon cousin, Laxus. Mais comment le prévenir ? Répondit Gajeell.

-Laxus Dreyar ? Vous êtes apparenté au Dreyar ?

-Il y a plusieurs degré d'écart.

-On pourrait envoyer Lisanna.

-Je veux me battre ! Rétorqua celle-ci.

-Happy, Charuru et moi savons voler, intervint Lily.

-Happy et Charuru, alors, j'ai besoin de toi ici.

-Gerard est redevenu gentil, non ? Intervint Grey. Il pourrait nous aider.

-Oui mais on ne sait pas où il est, dit Erza, un peu rapidement.

-Je sais que tu sais où il est, Erza, Dit Mirajane. Et se n'est pas parce qu'il te verras sous cette forme qu'il ne t'aimera plus.

-C'est… ce n'est pas sa ! S….Ça n'as rien n'as voir. Et…. je ne sais sais pas qu'il doit être au Nord d'ici. Heu….. non j'ai rien dit !

-Charuru, tu vas chercher Gerard au Nord, mais explique lui la situation avant de le ramener, dit Mirajane

Levy était très étonnée de la réaction d'Erza, mais ne dit rien.

-Très bien. Partaient tout de suite on ne peut pas perdre de temps. Quand aux autres écoutez moi.

Quelque heure plus tard, Levy était au font de la bibliothèque avec un petit miroir qui lui permettait de voir tous se qui se passait dans le château et son parc et de communiquer avec tout les habitants. La légende racontait qu'il y a quelque siècle, c'était un humain nommé Warren.

-Je suis surpris que vous soyer revenu et que vous nous ayez prévenu de l'attaque. Vous auriez pu ne pas revenir et restez chez votre père.

Les propos de Gajeell et sa soudaine aisance avec le vouvoiement surprirent la jeune fille.

-C'est ce que vous auriez fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Peut être.

-Et bien moi, voyez vous, je ne suis pas comme sa. Je me suis ici fait des amis auquel je tiens. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils meurent. De plus Lily m'as sauvée de la fureur des villageois en me ramenant ici. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il en ville ?

Il y eu un blanc. Gajeell allait le rompre, quand des voix s'élevèrent du miroir :

-Je les vois ! Tous le monde à sont poste !

-Enfin ! Moye decta !

-Bien reçu Lily, tous le monde, bonne chance !

-Sa a commencé, dit Gajeell. Je dois y aller.

-Bonne chance, et ne mourez pas, répondit Levy.

-Heureusement que Mirajane n'as pas entendu sa, elle se serait évanoui de bonheur.

Sur ceux il partit. Levy comprenant se que pouvait signifier se qu'elle avait dit, rougit.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit sa, moi?!

 **Ils sont super cours. Mais vous avez l'habitude. Allez le dernier pour ce soir tout de suite; Laxus**

 **Et promis pas de LaxusXLoki ici**


	13. Laxus

**Et voilà le dernier pour se soir. Sa part un peu dans tout les sens, non ?**

 _ **Laxus**_

Les dix premières minutes, ils réussirent à les repousser. Mais se n'était que de simples villageois. Très vite, les mages arrivèrent du cœur du démon. Les seules qui pouvait leurs tenir tête étaient Gajeell et Panther Lily, voir Elfman. Mais ils étaient submergés par le nombre. Les autres se battait comme ils le pouvaient. Grey se mettait soudainement au milieu d'un couloir pour déconcerté l'ennemi qui se faisait brûler par Natsu, Macao et Roméo. Erza surgissait devant eux pour les pousser dans Mirajane, qui ne les relâcher que dans une pièces que Lucy refermé après. Lisanna lançait des ruades à tous ceux qui l'approchait. Juvia et Cana attirait les hommes dans la caves à vins du château où ils préférait boire plutôt que de continuer le combat, au grand désespoir de cette dernière qui marmonnait :

-C'est moi qui devait boire tout ces alcools, pour fêter notre retours à l'état d'humain.

Quant à Wendy, elle était introuvable, la pauvre devait se cacher, après tout que pouvait faire un simple éventail ? Malgré tout les effort des autres, sa ne suffisait pas. Au bout d'une heure, Levy vit du mouvement au niveau de l'entrée du domaine. Ami ou ennemi ?

Un homme grand et blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit venait d'apparaître. Il était flanqué de trois personnes ; un femme brune vêtu d'une robe vertes, tenant un éventail et qui portait des lunettes, un chevalier noir autour du quel volaient plusieurs tambour et un homme au long cheveux noirs vêtu comme un gentleman avec une épée au côté. Vers la droite se tenait deux hommes un peu plus jeune que les trois autres, un blond et un brun. Prés d'eux volaient deux chats : un brun et un vert habillé en grenouille. Levy ne se posa pas de question, elle avait vu plus délirant. A gauche se tenait Happy. Levy fut rassurée, c'était donc Laxus. Les renforts arrivaient enfin !

-Tous le monde, dit Levy dans le miroir, Laxus est arrivé.

-Vous avez demandé de l'aide ? Demanda un homme, sans doute Laxus.

-Oui….

-Tu me le revaudra plus tard Gajeell !

-Laxus ! Sting ! Rogue ! Je veux un duel dés la fin de tout ceci ! cria Natsu.

-Sa risque d'être un peu dure, soupira un homme.

-C'est pas grave, Rogue ! On va pouvoir l'éclater. Cria un autre homme

Levy s'énerva :

-Et si vous battiez contre nos ennemis, plutôt ?!

-Levy a raison, dit Erza.

-Levy ? Qui c'est ? Demanda Laxus.

-On ferra les présentation plus tard, grommela Gajeell.

-Gajeell se serait-il trouvé une copine ? demanda l'homme qui était pour le combat.

-On verra sa après, dit Laxus. Allons sauver la peau de mon cousin.

 **Je doit être la seule au monde à avoir imaginé qu'il pouvait être cousins dans un UA. Vous me direz si vous aimez l'idée. À la semaine prochaine dans; Arrivée.**

 **On est à environ 12 chapitres de la fin, pour information.**


	14. Arrivée

**On me l'a dit de nombreuse fois, mais chapitres sont court. Trop court. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un moment, et je suis bien consciente qu'il le sont, mais j'ai du mal à rajouter du contenu. J'essaye. Mais j'ai du mal. J'espère que ça ne nuit pas trop à votre appréciation de l'histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite un courte mais bonne lecture.**

 _ **14**_ **Arrivé**

Les nouveaux venu étaient des mages. Levy n'avait jamais vu de personnes faisant de la magie, mais c'est cinq là avaient l'air très puissant. Il entrèrent dans le château et se séparèrent. Très vite, ils trouvèrent les mages ennemis, et l'affrontement commença. Laxus utilisait des éclairs extrêmement puissant, balayant nombres d'ennemis d'un coup. La femme, quant à elle pétrifiait plusieurs mages à la fois en enlevant un objet transparent de devant ses yeux, que Levy avait du mal à voir sur le miroir, peut être des lunettes. Dans ce cas elle était vraiment très riche. Le chevalier manipulait ses tambours pour les faire attaquer. Cette magie était étrange, mais redoutable. Comme il s'adressait régulièrement à ses tambours, l'observatrice en déduisit qu'il était soit fou, soit qu'il utilisait une magie en rapport avec les âmes. Elle avait en effet lu un livre à ce sujet, et il lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Penser que quelqu'un pourrais voir l'âme des gens et la manipuler…. L'homme au cheveux verts utilisait des runes. Levy était impressionnés, les runes sont un alphabet complexe et les utiliser aussi rapidement que lui était impossible sans une grande pratique. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait compris en se renseignant sur le sujet. Elle avait essayer de l'apprendre, sans grand sucés. Les runes offrait un nombre presque infini de combinaison, et en retenir assez pour poser des pièges était déjà très compliqué. Le second blond utilisait la lumière et le brun l'obscurité. Ils agissait en binôme. Le blond avait des regain d'énergie quand il était sous une lumière directe, comme le brun quand il était dans l'ombre. Lévy suivit leurs combats et en quelques minutes, elle constata qu'ils avaient repris le dessus et tout les ennemis fuyaient. Ils allaient crier victoire quand sept personne arrivèrent.

-Cette fois on est fichus, dit Cana.

Une femme se tenait un peu en avant. Elle était grande, moulée dans une combinaison. Elle faisait léviter une boule au dessus de son bras droit. Ses long cheveux brun étaient retenue par un bandeau immaculé. C'était celle qui avait parlé dans la journée avec Yozuma et Kawasu. Il y avait aussi une enfant aux cheveux roses vêtu d'une cape rouge, le visage fermé, d'une façon qui la rendait presque inhumaine. Une sorte de sumo blanc très laid, portant une cape, se tenait à sa droite. À sa gauche, un homme vêtu comme le joker d'un jeu de carte ricanait. Son rire était rendu encore plus effrayant par sa crinière de cheveux blond et ses yeux rouges et fous.À côté de la brune, une sorte de chèvre en costume observait calment le château, tout comme un homme a la peau mate, l'œil droit barré d'une ligne noire, portant des boucles d'oreilles en demi-lune et un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux gris, portant un épais manteau.

Tout le monde se mit au fenêtre et observa les nouveaux venus. Très vite il y eu de nombreux commentaires :

-Ultear….. dit Grey.

-Zancrow…. Dit Natsu, enfoiré je vais le buter !

-Caprico, dit Lucy en soupirant.

-Rustyrose, dit Elfman, même un homme doit reconnaître qu'il est redoutable

-Bande de mauviettes ! dit l'homme pro-combat, on va se les faire nous !

-Ne les sous-estime pas, Sting, intervint Erza. Se sont les sept frère d'armes du purgatoires, la force spécial du cœur du démon ! Laxus ?

-Oui ?

-Azuma cherche des gens très fort à affronter pour mesurer sa force. Il cherchera certainement à t'affronter.

-Qu'il vienne.

-Une minute ! Cria Levy. Pourquoi sont ils là ?

-Bonne question, Levy, répondit Erza, Gajeell ?

-….. Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment.

Gajeell cachait-il quelque chose ?

 **À la prochaine pour; Le début du combat**


	15. Le début du combat

**Voilà le chapitre 15 !**

 **Toujours aussi cours...**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture, quand même...**

 _ **15 Le début du combat**_

Laxus et ses amis se replièrent dans le château, alors que la femme brune donnait des ordres.

-Tuez les tous.

-Ultear, qui s'occupe de Gajeell ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Moi. Il doit répondre à l'offense faite au Cœur du Démon.

L'un des personnages éclata d'un rire fous et terrifiant, alors qu'il entraient dans le château.

Levy tremblait. Pourquoi ses gens attaquait ? Et quelle offense ? Se ne pouvait pas être en réponse au fait que Gajeell et les siens avait essayé d'attaqué Zeref il y a deux ans, ils avaient perdus et même si la vengeance est un plats qui se mange froid, deux ans après, c'est glacé ! A moins que…. Levy se rappela soudainement l'absence de Gajeell quelque temps plus tôt. Mais qu'avait il fait ?

Levy entendit un bruit, a l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Grâce au miroir,elle put voir que c'était le blond au regard fous du cœur du démon. Elle recula lentement jusqu'au coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque, une partie où elle n'était jamais allée. Son cœur battait tellement vite, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Au bout d'interminables minutes, le blond fit demis tour. Levy soupira et vit a nouveau du mouvement aux grilles du château.

Charuru était là, avec un homme au cheveux bleu avec une marque étrange sur le côté droit de son visage.

-Gerard est là, murmura Levy dans le miroir, enfin je crois que c'est lui.

-Dé...déjà ? Demanda Erza.

-Tu en as mis du temps Charuru, dit Panther Lily contredisant Erza.

-C'est de ma faute, dit un homme, sans doute Gerard, je suis difficile a trouver et j'ai eu un peu de mal a croire Charuru. Mais maintenant, je vais vous aider. Je vous doit bien ça.

Levy avait appris que Gerard avait combattu les membres du château il y a quelques années. Il avait fait énormément de mal à Erza, et tué l'un de leurs amis d'enfance en essayant de la tuer elle. Il était en réalité possédé, d'après Erza, et elle ne lui en voulait. D'après Mirajane, celle-ci était amoureuse de lui depuis l'enfance, mais n'arrivait pas à l'admettre. Au grand désespoir de l'armoire. C'est ce qui expliquait qu'Erza réagisse aussi bizarrement quant on parlait de lui. Levy était persuadé que Mirajane avait déjà un plan pour les mettre ensembles. Bien que sa serait un peu étrange si Erza était encore une armure.

-Tu ferais mieux d'entrer vite fait dans le château vite fait, c'est cache cache party avec le cœur du démon aujourd'hui, répondit à Gerard l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Laxus, sans doute celui qui voulait se battre.

-Mais pourquoi attaquent-ils ? Demanda Gerard.

-On aimerait bien le savoir, répondit Grey.

-Gajeell-kun refuse de nous en donner la raison.

-D'ailleurs, où est il ? Demanda Erza.

-Je ne sait pas, je ne le voit pas, répondit Levy.

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DES OMBRES, hurla soudainement quelqu'un.

-Zancrow vient de nous tomber dessus, hurla le pro combat, HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE LUMIÉRE !

Levy les vit en en effet engagé le combat avec le blond au yeux fous qui était dans la bibliothèque peut de temps au part avant. Il utilisait un feu noir et le blond et son ami brun avait du mal contre lui, mas n'hésitaient pas à attaquer, encouragés par leurs chats.

Un peu partout des combats éclatèrent, mais Gajeell restait introuvable, de même que la brune. Les assaillants maîtrisé des magies, dont Levy n'avait jamais lu la description dans les livres de magie, dont regorgeait pourtant la bibliothèque du château. Pour la fille au cheveux roses et l'homme-bouc, elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre leurs magies. L'homme au cheveux argentés semblait pouvoir faire apparaître toute sortes d'objets, le sumo avait une poupée à la main et l'homme à la peau mate semblait utiliser des plantes et des explosions.

Levy leva les yeux quelques seconde du miroir et aperçut un vieux livre, posé négligemment au milieu d'autres livres. Il lui donnait une impression étrange. Elle se leva le regarda un petit moment, hypnotisée et l'attrapa. Elle l'ouvrit, le feuilleta et pâlit, écarquillant les yeux. Elle fourra le livre dans son petit sac, celui où elle avait caché le journal de Grey, et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque. Elle devait retrouver Gajeell !

 **À suivre dans ;** **L'aile Ouest**


	16. L'aile Ouest

**Et le voilà, un peu en retard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **16 L'aile Ouest**_

Levy se plaqua contre le mur, évitant ainsi une décharge électrique. Elle avait débarqué au milieu d'un combat opposant Laxus à l'homme aux cheveux argentés et au lunettes. Et comme il ne la connaissait pas, il l'avait naturellement attaquée.

-Stop ! Je suis de ton côté ! Je suis Levy !

-Ah oui ! La copine de mon cousin, répondit il, avant d'attaquer son ennemi : HURLEMENT DU DRADON DE FOUDRE !

-P… pas du tout !

-Quelle gloire, dit l'ennemi après avoir paré la puissante attaque de Laxus, je vais tuer l'âme sœur de Gajeell !

-Même lui le dit. Et il a eu raison pour Ever et Elfman. Bon disparais de mes pattes que je règle son compte à Rustyrose et toi tu va redonner forme humaine à mon cousin et a ses amis.

-Mais….

Elle ne continua pas. Laxus et Rustyrose s'étaient reconcentré dans leur combat. Elle s'éloigna, évitant difficilement les éclairs et les objets fabriqué par l'ennemi.

Levy continua de chercher Gajeell, non pas pour lui faire une déclaration, mais pour lui demander des explications. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié le miroir, elle devait avancer à l'aveugle, en priant pour ne pas tomber sur l'un des sept ennemis. Enfin six, le septième était avec Laxus. Ou sur un allié qui serait du genre de Natsu, a attaquer avant de réfléchir. Et en plus elle priait pour que le miroir ai cessé toute transmission. Si Mirajane avait entendu, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa tranquillité. Mais depuis quand Elfman avait une copine ? Ever était la femme qui était venu avec Laxus ?

Perdu dans ses pensée, Levy ne regardait pas où elle allait. Et soudain elle se prit les pied dans un tapis, dévala un escaliers et se retrouva dans un couloir qui lui était inconnu. Elle se releva lentement, le corps meurtri par sa longue chute. Elle avait néanmoins de la chance, elle aurait pu tomber sur un ennemi qui n'aurait fait qu'une bouché d'elle.

Contrairement, au reste du château, les ornements était ici poussiéreux, déchirés. Elle comprit soudainement où elle était : l'aile Ouest. Le seule endroits du château où elle n'était jamais allé. Elle décida de suivre le couloir, a défaut de trouver Gajeell elle trouverait peut être une explication au livre qu'elle avait trouvé. Et elle ne serait pas au milieu des combats, la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayer de localiser les combats en cours, ils étaient tous dans la partie principale du bâtiment. Elle suivi quelque minutes le couloir, percé par de nombreuses portes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Certaines était ouverte. Levy regarda dans ses pièces, et n'y vit que des petits salon, boudoir ou chambre poussiéreux. Ceux des maîtres des lieux, la famille de Gajeell. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait la plus belle de toute les portes.

C'était une double porte magnifique, bien que très abîmées. Sur la prote droite figurait un sublime dragon rugissant, qui portait comme une armure. Non, l'armure était sa peu, si on peut parler de peau pour cet animal fabuleux. Sur la gauche un chevalier dans une armure magnifiquement ciselé.. La Bête et l'Homme était tourné l'un vers l'autre, mais pas pour s'affronter. Il gardaient la porte.

Un rugissement de douleur sorti de cette porte. Levy regarda entre les battants, entrebâilles. Gajeell était à terre, et la femme brune projetait sur lui de nombreuses sphères. Soudain, elles se réunirent pour n'en former qu'une, qui alla flotter au dessus de son bras droit.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une humaine dans se château, à laquelle du tenait. Dois je aller la chercher et la torturer à ta place pour que tu me réponde ? Dit elle.

-Le….. Gren…..ier…..

-Le grenier ? Tu es a moitié mourant, tu ne pourra pas m'en dire plus. J'espère que c'est vrai, ou je la tue. N'empêche ; qui aurait cru que Gajeell finirait par aimer une femme ?

Levy avait les larmes aux yeux. Gajeell avait cédé pour elle, et la jeune fille ne supportait pas que quelqu'un a qui elle tenait soit blessé sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit. Cependant, si elle intervenait, elle ne réussirait qu'a se faire blesser. Comprenant que la femme allait sortir de la pièce, elle se cacha dans une pièces voisine à la porte grande ouverte. Elle retint sont souffle, lorsque la femme s'arrêta devant la porte du salon ou elle s'était cachée. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle s'éloigna.

Levy compta jusqu'à vingts, avant de sortir de sa cachette. Elle vérifia que la brune s'était bien éloigné, puis se rendit dans la pièce où était Gajeell. Il n'avait pas bougé et était couverrt de blessure. Levy courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla en disant :

-Gajeell, Ô mon Dieu Gajeell….

 **À suivre dans ; Révélation**


	17. Révélation

**Bonne année !**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard que je prend. Promis, j'essaye de me remotiver pour reposter une fois par semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **17 Révélation**_

-Levy…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?

Gajeell semblait aller mieux que lorsque la brune était là. Il s'était même redressé.

-Toujours aussi sympa, répondit Levy, mais tu était mourant…..

-Je simulais, répondit-il avant de porter sa main/patte a son flan tâché de sang avec une grimace de douleur.

-Et là tu simule peut être ?

-Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'elle se rende compte que je lui est menti.

-Au fait, c'est sa qu'elle cherche ? Dit Levy en sortant le livre.

-Pourquoi l'as tu sorti de la bibliothèque ?

-Pourquoi l'as tu volé ?

Gajeell se renfrogna.

-Je n'ai pas a te répondre.

-Se livre est dangereux, Gajeell. Et maintenant qu'on a volé son grimoire, le cœur du démon ne nous lâcheras jamais !

-Pourquoi tu t'inclus dans l'histoire ? Tu peut encore t'enfuir.

-Parce que….

Gajeell allait répliquer, mais un sabre traversa sa poitrine. Se fut comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Levy sentit l'horreur et l'inquiétude la submerger, alors que la lame se retirait doucement de sa poitrine. La Bête s'effondra, mais ne simulais plus cette fois.

-GAJEELL ! hurla la jeune fille.

-Ne me dit pas, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait, que tu l'aime ? Voyons Levy, tu ne peut pas aimer une bête alors que tu m'as repoussé !

Elle réussi à détaché ses yeux voilé par les larmes du corps massif à terre pour les lever sur la personne à l'autre bout du sabre. Un personne qu'elle connaissait très bien.

-Yozuma….

Kawasu se tenait derrière lui. Il allait parler quand une ombre noir les repoussa tout deux et entama un combat avec eux. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite se qu'était cette forme mi-féline, mi-humanoïde qui maniait une lourde épée.

-Lily ? Demanda Levy, sans être sûr que c'était bien lui qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Occupe toi de Gajeell, répondit-il.

C'était bien lui. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de regarder à nouveau la bête.

-Levy… tu…. Peut encore…. Partir…..

-Non, Gajeell. Je ne te laisserais pas. Car je…..

Ne sachant comment le dire, elle l'embrassa. Elle aperçut Gajeell ouvrir de grands yeux étonné, mais il répondit a son baiser. Il se releva légèrement, la saisissant dans ses bras. La jeune fille passa aussi ses bras autour du coup de l'être qu'elle aimait, mais doucement, délicatement. Sa fourrure était douce. Quand ils se séparèrent, Gajeell fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche, de même que Lily. Quelle que part dans le château, s'éleva un cris :

-JE LE SAVAIS !

Mirajane. La lumière blanche s'estompa autour de Gajeell. Il n'y avait pas tellement de différence entre Gajeell l'animal et Gajeell l'humain. Dans ses deux formes il était très grand, musclé, avec une crinière de long cheveux noir noir, des yeux rouges et des piercing en guise de sourcils et le long de son nez. Évidemment l'humain n'avait pas de fourrure. Ses blessures avaient disparu et un sourire éclairait son visage. Son regard, posé sur Levy était en revanche très doux, se qui contrastait avec son apparence.

-Gihi. A nouveaux humain ! Merci Levy, finit il, complètement sérieux, une lueur de… tendresse ? dans les yeux.

Levy ne sut quoi répondre, elle était écarlate. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments avant ce moment, elle l'avait embrassé en se rendant compte de ceux-ci.

-Pourrais tu aller tout expliquer au autres ? Prend le passage secret derrière l'armoire, et garde bien le livre avec toi.

-Je ne risque pas de le laisser.

-Et fais attention.

-Toi aussi.

 **Je suis nulle pour écrire les scènes de déclaration d'amour. Mais j'étais obligé de la faire. C'était pas trop pourri ?**

 **À la semaine prochaine (si je suis encore en retard, vous avez droit de me maudire selon une technique vaudou ou un truc du genre. Mais attendez de savoir si j'étais pas malade!) pour;** **Discussion**


	18. Discutions

**Je suis pas en retaaaaaaard ! Donc pas de vaudou !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **18 Discussion**_

Levy arriva rapidement dans la bibliothèque. Avant de sortit du passage, elle attendit un peu, pour vérifier que personne n'était dans la pièce. Elle entra, récupéra rapidement le miroir et retourna dans le passage, pour éviter qu'un ennemi tombe sur elle.

-Tout le monde ! Vous m'entendez ?

-JE LE SAVAIS, hurla encore Mirajane.

-On a compris, Mirajane, dit Grey.

-Merci Levy, de nous avoir redonné forme humaine, dit Erza.

-Euh.. a par avoir monter mon… amour pour Gajeell je n'ai rien fait.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal a réaliser.

-Tu vois, on t'avais dit que c'était possible ! Dit Lucy toute joyeuse.

-Ouais et maintenant, je vais enfin pour mettre une raclé à Erza, Gajeell, Laxus, Sting, Rogue et Grey ! Cria Natsu

-Tu n'est pas digne de te battre contre Laxus, dit un homme, le Rayjiin Shu sera ton adversaire !

-Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Fred.

-Stop ! Cria Levy. Gajeell ma chargé de vous expliquer pourquoi le cœur du démon attaque.

-Le cœur du démon ? Demanda Gerard.

-Grimoire Heart. Levy les appelle par la traduction du nom en français, répondit Erza.

-D'accord. C'est toi que j'ai vu tourné vers la galerie des glaces ?

-Euh oui….

-Je suis dans le secteurs, je te rejoins, il est plus prudent qu'on se déplace tous par deux.

-Euh, d'a.. d'accord.

-Qui est… hips ! Avec hips ! Levy hips !

-Tu es déjà bourré Cana…., constata Laxus.

-Personne, répondit Levy.

-Hips ! Faudrait hips ! Que hips ! Quelqu'un reste hips! Avec elle hips !

-Elle a raison, dit Mirajane. Où est tu ?

-Dans le passage secret de la bibliothèque.

-Celui qui même a la chambre de Gajeell? dit Mirajane d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui, répondit elle avant de continuer précipitamment, Si on en revenait a pourquoi le cœur du démon attaque ?

-Explique nous, dit Laxus.

-Gajeell a volé leur grimoire.

Il y eu un blanc, pendant que chacun assimilait la nouvelle.

-Ils nous attaquent pour un bouquin ? Demanda Natsu, et c'est moi l'impulsif ?

-Et il est où là ? Demanda Erza en l'ignorant.

-Avec moi.

-Merci pour se renseignement, dit une femme.

-Ultear ! S'exclama Grey.

 **Et la suite c'est dans** **Passage** **, la semaine prochaine !**


	19. Passage

**Bon. Je vais apprendre à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. J'ai dit que j'arrivais à ne pas être en retard cette année. Raté, premier retard de l'année. Et Janvier n'es pas fini. Enfin, je m'en excuse...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **19 Passage**

Levy était paralysé par la peur. L'ennemie avait intercepté leur communication. Et si elle s'était manifesté c'est qu'elle se savait assez proche de la position de Levy. Où alors elle essayait de semer le trouble dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Pour se rassurer et ordonner ses pensées, elle chuchota :

-La bibliothèque se trouve dans la partie centrale au troisième étage, la chambre de Gajeell au deuxième étage aile Ouest et l'accès au grenier se situe dans cette même aile. J'ai bien fait de lire les plan du château. Bref, Ultear doit être dans l'aile Ouest, sauf que les communication ne passe pas là-bas. Elle doit donc être au troisième étage, dans le couloir qui sépare le bâtiment principale de l'aile Ouest. Mais l'entrée de la bibliothèque est plus proche de l'aile Est, il est donc plus simple pour elle de prendre le passage. Or pour prendre le passage il faut qu'elle retourne dans la chambre de Gajeell, où se déroule un combat et qu'elle trouve malgré cela l'entrée. Non finalement, il est plus simple pour elle de passer par la bibliothèque, cependant elle aura du mal a trouver l'entrée, sauf si il y a d'autre passage secret, qui ne sont évidement pas mentionné sur les plans du château, ou si…. Elle a une bonne ouï et qu'elle m'entends parler ! Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Levy venait en effet d'entendre un souffle derrière la porte/étagère fermée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sur un homme grand, brun et en….. caleçon ? Levy se sentit rougir violemment. C'était en effet la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme dans une telle tenue. Se rappelant l'image que renvoyait le miroir quand il était de biais, elle demanda :

-Grey ?

-Oui. Tu n'est pas très discrète, on t'entend parler a l'autre bout de la bibliothèque !

Elle avait en effet oublié de chuchoter au bout d'un petit moment.

-Euh…. Pourquoi es tu en caleçon ? Demanda Levy, toujours écarlate.

-Une vielle habitude, tu vas prendre un autre passage et je vais te couvrir.

-D'accord.

Il referma le premier passage et en ouvrit un autre un peu plus loin.

-Ne bouge pas de là-bas. On viendra te chercher.

Elle entra dans le passage, éclairé par des torches, comme le prétendant, alors que Grey refermait le passage derrière elle. Avant de s'éloigner, elle l'entendit dire :

-ICE MAKE : LEVY !

Levy marcha un petit moment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle arriva devant une porte, qu'elle ouvrit et referma derrière. Elle vit une barre de fer, qu'elle souleva avec beaucoup de difficulté, pour bloquer la porte. Elle observa la pièce. C'était un petit cabinet privé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait un bureau sculpté, un superbe fauteuil, une bibliothèque, une peinture représentant une forêt en hivers, le tout recouvert de poussière, ainsi qu'une seconde porte. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une volée de marche qu'elle descendit pour arriver dans une pièce taillé dans la roche. Il y avait une sorte d'hôtel au fond de la grotte. Devant se tenait une jeune fille vêtu d'une robe a froufrou, pied nus, avec une cascade de magnifique cheveux blond bouclés et des sortes d'ailes de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura particulière, qui donna a Levy le sentiment qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais qui imposait aussi un respect. Elle était de dos.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda Levy.

La jeune fille se retourna avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux était immenses et vert.

-Tu dois être Levy, celle qui a brisé le sortilège, dit elle. Je m'appelle Maevis Vermillion.

 **Je ne vous ais pas perdu avec la réflexion de Levy ?**

 **Bon, on se retrouve bientôt pour :** **Maevis**


	20. Maevis

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Désolée pour le retard.**

 **20 Maevis**

-Maevis Vermillion ? La fée qui veille sur la famille de Gajeell ?

-C'est exact.

-Vous étiez aussi un objet ?

-Non, je suis un fantôme. Normalement seul la famille de Gajeell et celle de Laxus peuvent me voir. Mais en raisons de ton lien avec Gajeell, tu peux aussi me voir.

-C'est vous qui avez créez la malédiction ?

-C'est plus compliqué que sa. Je vais te montrer.

Le décors changea. Elles se trouvaient désormais dans une sorte de ruine où de nombreuse personnes se battaient. Elle reconnu Gajeell, Panther Lily et Grey et les mages qui les avaient attaqués. Le combat faisait rage.

-KARYU NO TEKKEN !

-ICE MAKE LANCES !

-RENRYU NO HOUKOU !

-TENRYU NO HOUKOU !

-WATTER NEBULA !

-BLUMEN BLATT !

-DEVIL EXPLOSION!

Levy eu un geste de recul en voyant la personne qui avait lancée cette dernière attaque. C'était une femme vêtu d'une sorte du maillot de bain une pièce violet bordé de doré, avec une sorte de col tenu par un ruban rose. Le décolleté s'ouvrait jusqu'à sous son nombril et des bottes assortis montaient jusqu'à ses mi-cuisse. Des craquelures parcourait le cotée droit de son visage et le haut de ses deux cuisses. Ses bras était digne d'un démon, tout comme sa queue. Ses yeux était bleu glacée et sa longue chevelure blanche défiait les lois de la gravités. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-C'est une ennemi ? Demanda Levy.

-Non, répondit Maevis. C'est Mirajane.

Levy se souvint alors que Lily lui avait dit que Mirajane se transformait en démon. Mais Levy n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer que l'adorable armoire fut un tel démon.

-Maintenant regarde. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

Derrière les sept qui avait attaqué le château, se tenait un homme dont les cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux. Il était vêtu de noir, avec par dessus un toge blanche. Son visage exprimait la souffrance, d'ailleurs, il se tenait la tête. Il semblait dire quelque chose, mais Levy ne pouvait pas l'entendre. L'homme bouc lui l'entendit et hurla :

-Replis !

Il transforma les six autres ennemi en boule qu'il emmena avec lui, s'envolant par magie.

Les mages du château n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, qu'une vague noir sortit du corps de l'homme, arrivant a toute allure sur les mages. Une silhouette blanche s'interposa.

-Maevis ?! s'exclama Gajeell.

-Tu ne les tueras pas ! Dit Maevis. Mais sa, euh… Les transformeras en, euh….. Objet ou monstre jusqu'à que…. Euh…. Que Gajeell tombe amoureux et que sa soit réciproque !

-QUOI ?! Hurlèrent tous les mages sauf Gajeell qui hurla :

-T'ES PAS SERRIEUSE LÀ ?!

Puis, la vague les toucha, et ils prirent la forme sous laquelle Levy les avait rencontrés. La vision disparut, et elles se retrouvèrent dans la pièce creusé dans la roche où elles s'étaient rencontrées.

-Vous m'aviez dit, demanda Levy, que seul Gajeell, Laxus et leur famille pouvaient vous voir. Mais là ils vous ont au moins entendu.

-Comme le sort les concernaient, ils ont pu m'entendre.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi cette malédiction là ?

-La magie de Zeref est extrêmement puissante et difficile a contrer. Je devais trouver des conditions qui puissent leurs faire regretter la mort, qui soit compliquée a annulée, sans que sa ne soit pour autant impossible.

 **À je sais pas quand, mais bientôt j'espére.**

 **Vous pouvez m'harceler de review pour être sûr que je poste vite.**

 **Comment ? Mais pas du tout, se n'est absolument pas une méthode pour obtenir des review, noooon. :-)**


	21. Écureuil

**Hey ! J'ai plein de retard à me faire pardonner, donc partez pas tout de suite à la fin, le chapitre 22 sera posté dans la foulé !**

 **Bonne et agréable lecture !**

* * *

 _ **21 Écureuil  
**_

* * *

Elles se turent un long moment, toutes deux perdus dans leurs pensée. Levy pensait beaucoup a Gajeell. Elle espérait que son combat se passe bien. Tout à coup elle eu une idée :

-Vous avez de nombreux pouvoirs, non ? Par exemple la _Fairy Law ?_ Ou le _Fairy Glitter_? Sa pourrait éliminé tout les ennemis !

-Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir magique, je les ais tous épuisé en les sauvant de la malédiction. Mais Cana et Laxus ont le potentiel nécessaire.

-Cana ?

-Elle a une puissance incroyable en elle mais ne s'en sert pas.

-Nous devons aller les chercher, s'exclama Levy en tournant les talons.

-Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Cana doit être là où il y a de l'alcool, et Laxus était au deuxième la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mais il a du bouger. On doit aller les chercher rapidement !

-Ils sont en trains de se battre, non ?

-…..

-De plus, il se peut qu'il y ai un combat dans la bibliothèque.

-Oui. Grey y affronte Ultear, enfin je suppose.

-Il faut qu'on passe par un autre passage.

-Il y en a un autre ?!

-Les murs de ce château sont du gruyère.

Maevis s'approcha de la peinture et la regarda attentivement.

-Levy, je n'ai pas de corps physique. Peux tu appuyé sur l'écureuil ?

-Un écureuil sur une peinture hivernal ?

-Oui, regarde en haut a droite.

De se coin-ci du tableau, arrivait de paresseux rayons de soleil qui tombaient sur un buisson enneigé. Un sapin, se situait à l'arrière plan, bien que les rayons ne semblait pas arriver sur lui. Il était donc dans l'ombre. C'était le seul élément du paysage «épargné» par la neige. Entre ses branches, on pouvait voir une petite tâche brune, que Levy effleura supposant qu'il s'agissait de l'écureuil en question. En retirant son doigt, elle constata que le sapin était a présent recouvert de neige. Elle regarda les rayons, qui était devenu plus lumineux. Ils tombaient a présent sur un buisson chargé de baies rouges. Surprise, elle regarda tout le tableau, devenu un paysage estival !

-Comment est-ce possible ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est de la magie, la magie de Reedus, un talentueux peintre qui a vécu il y a un ou deux siècle, quand le château à était construit. Le passage ne restera pas éternellement ouvert. Tu viens ?

Un passage s'était en effet ouvert à cotée du tableau.

-Bon sang, il y combien de passage à la fin dans se château ?

-Je te l'ai dit. C'est littéralement du gruyère.

* * *

 **Tout de suite, un nouvel épiso... Chapitre, sans page de pub.**


	22. Cana

**22 Cana**

* * *

Pour la troisième fois de l'heure, Levy se retrouvais dans un passage secret du château. A croire qu'ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient au fur et a mesure que les occupants en avaient besoin.

-Où même se passage ? Demanda Levy.

-Aux cuisines, répondit Maevis.

Quelque minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Levy posa son oreille contre la paroi.

-Que fais tu ? demanda Maevis.

-Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne.

-Levy, personne ne peut me voir, et je peux passer a travers les murs…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Parce que vous êtes un fantôme.

Maevis la regarda, et se mis tout à coup à pleurer à chaude larmes, du moins si c'est possible pour un fantôme :

-Oui, je suis un fantômeeeeeeeeeeee….. J'aimerais tant avoir mon cooooooorps, ressentir toute ces précieuse émotion…... avoir chauuuuuuuuuud….. où même froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid…...mais c'est plus possibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…... Ouiiiiiiiiiiin !

-Je suis désolée, mais s'il vous plaît, arrêter de pleurer. Je suis vraiment désolée…..

Levy l'était réellement, d'autant plus que le soudain revirement de personnalités de la fée l'avais vraiment choquée. Après de longue minutes, Maevis sécha ses larmes ( en avait réellement du fait de son état spectral?) et s'excusa pour son «petit » moment d'égarement, et passa a travers la porte, laissant une Levy bouche bée. En effet, elle savait pertinemment que Maevis était un fantôme, mais celle-ci semblait tellement réelle, qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier, même après la crise de larme de la blonde.

-La voie est libre, dit-elle en réapparaissant.

La jeune fille et le fantôme descendirent lentement les marches de la cave, après avoir traversé la cuisine. De nombreux corps gisait là, tachés de se liquide rouge sombre si reconnaissable.

-La bataille a était rude, très rude, se n'étais que l'avant garde, commenta Levy.

-L'arme est redoutable et on ferrais bien d'avancer, Levy. Tu pourrais y succomber, répondit Maevis.

-La vrai question est : est-ce que Cana a pu en réchapper ?

-Cana, est très résistante à l'alcool, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais les vapeur d'alcool pourrait te rendre tout aussi K.O. que ces hommes.

-Oui, l'odeur est puissante, dit elle en se couvrant le nez.

A l'intérieur de la cave, le spectacle était le même. Des hommes était étendu, ivre mort, taché du vin que certain essayé encore de boire goulûment. Au milieu de la salle, se tenait une femme, au long cheveux brun, vêtue d'un soutien gorge et d'un pantacourt blanc, buvant goulûment à un immenses tonneau.

Levy écarquilla littéralement les yeux, bouche bée. On lui avait souvent racontée se genre de scène, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment crus, les trouvant très exagéré. Elle demanda, timidement :

-Cana ?

-Ouips ! Répondit-elle en posant son tonneau.

-On aurait besoin de toi….

-J'suis hips ! Occupée….. hips !

-Il faudrait que tu utilise _Fairy Law_ ou _Fairy Glitter…_

 _-_ Contre quips !

-Le cœur du démon.

-Je ne peux utilisait que _Fairy Glitter,_ qui ne peut marcher que contre une personne, voir un groupe. Tu pourrais les réunirps ?

-J'en doute.

-Hips ! Voit avec Laxus.

Elle souleva son tonneau et se remit à boire, mettant terme à la conversation.

* * *

 **La prochaine fois, le chapitre s'appellera...** **Folie**


	23. Folie

**Bonne lecture !**

 **23** **Folie**

Levy et Maevis ressortirent rapidement de la cave, La jeune fille ne pouvant plus supporter l'odeur de l'alcool. Leur seul espoir était Laxus, mais où le trouver ?

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve Natsu, Wendy, Gajeell, Sting ou Rogue, dit Maevis. Ce sont des chasseurs de dragon, il pourront retrouvé rapidement Laxus, en le flairant.

-Ce sont quoi ?!

-Des chasseurs de dragons, il ne te l'ont pas dit ?

-Non. Mais sa existe ?

-Bien sur. D'ailleurs Laxus en est un aussi.

Levy avait toujours imaginé ces derniers comme de preux chevalier servant, ou de beau prince charmant. Après tout, c'était leur profile, dans les contes de fées. Or, Gajeell n'était certainement pas un prince charmant, l'adjectif «servant» n'avait pas trop l'air de s'appliquer à Laxus et certainement pas a Natsu, sauf si c'était pour sauver sa famille, ou si Erza le menaçait. Néanmoins il convenait parfaitement à Wendy, sauf que «preux» ne lui allait pas. Quant aux deux autres, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour juger. Mais bon, depuis son arriver au château, Levy s'était petit à petit habitué a que tout ses certitudes soient brisées.

Levy et Maevis se mirent à avancer un peu au hasard dans le château, s'orientant aux échos des combats qui leurs parvenaient. Elle traversèrent ainsi un couloirs complètement carbonisé, au bout du quel elle rencontrèrent deux personnes.

-Levy ? Mais que fait tu ici ? Et seule ? Demanda une femme rousse en armure.

À ses cotées se tenait un homme aux cheveux bleu, avec une étrange marque sur l'œil droit. Elle reconnu Gerard.

-Gerard ? Demanda Levy. Comme l'homme faisait signe que oui, elle se tourna vers la femme, et dit : Erza ?

-Bien sur que c'est moi ! Bon si tu répondait à mes question ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

Comme elle était encore plus terrifiante que sous sa forme d'armure, Levy s'empressa de lui répondre :

-Je cherche Laxus, il peut mettre fin à l'affrontement en utilisant _Fairy Law_. Et je ne suis pas seule ! Mae….

En voyant les regard d'Erza et Gerard, elle s'interrompit, se souvenant que Maevis était un fantôme, ou une fée, selon les versions, et que de se fait, seul Gajeell, Laxus, leurs famille et les gens qui aimait véritablement et qui était véritablement aimer par un membre de la-dite famille pouvait la voir. A cause de sa, Levy commençait vraiment a se demander si Maevis n'était pas en réalité un début de folie, qui avait pris cette forme pour ramener a la surface tout se que Levy avait pu lire. Car en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait lu quelque chose a propos de Reedus, le mage-peintre qui faisait des tableau dans le genre de celui du bureau. Et une il y avait une vague odeur de nourriture dans le troisième passage. Quand à la scène de la malédiction, on la lui avait souvent décrite. Et le fantôme lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs, or une illusion, n'as pas de pouvoirs, si ? Alors qu'Erza et Gerard continuait de la regarder comme on regarde une folle, elle se demanda sérieusement si elle ne l'était pas.

 **La suite, et bientôt fin, le plus rapidement possible !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	24. Magie anti-magie

**Bonne lecture!**

oOo

 **24 Magie anti-magie**

oOo

-Levy, sa va ? Demanda Erza.

-Oui. Il faut trouver Laxus, dit Levy, essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle n'osait pas regarder à droite là où se trouvait, ou du moins ou elle pensait que Maevis se trouvait.

-Tu as dit que tu étais ave….

-Je suis fatigué, c'est rien.

Erza regarda d'un air inquiet Gerard qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule l'air de penser : «Elle est bizard mais vous l'êtes tous.»

-J'ai vu des éclairs dans les jardins, sa doit être lui, dit Erza, sinon, Natsu doit être dans le coin vu l'état du couloirs, demande lui de te guider jusqu'à Laxus. Qu'as tu fais du miroir ?

Levy n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car une voix grave les interrompit ;

-Erza Scarlett. Titania. Nous n'avons pas pu finir notre combat la dernière fois, dit une nouvelle voix.

Levy se retourna et vit un homme à la peau matte, aux cheveux brun, avec une petite barbiche, des boucles d'oreille en demi lune et une ligne brune qui passait sur son œil gauche.

-Azuma… dit Erza. Gerard, va trouver Laxus avec Levy.

-Non, dit Levy. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste, s'il est aussi fort que tu l'a dit.

-Elle a raison, approuva Gerard.

Ils se mirent en garde, pendant que Levy partait. Juste avant de sortir dans le jardin, elle entendit l'écho de leurs premières attaques.

-BLUMEN BLATT !

-GRAND CHARIOT!

oOo

En courant, Levy se rendit compte que Maevis avait disparu. Elle trouva Laxus, assis sur un banc, au milieu du jardin. Il avait l'air de se concentrer.

-Laxus, cria-t-elle ! Il faut que tu utilise _Fairy Law !_

Elle finit sa phrase en arrivant devant lui. L'homme ouvrit les yeux, et la foudroya du regard, se qui faisait très peur chez un mage de foudre.

-Je sais. J'étais justement en train de me concentrer pour le lancer. Tiens, salut l'ancêtre !

-Oups. Désolée. Euh… l'ancêtre ?

-C'est moi, dit Maevis. Mais je ne suis pas ton ancêtre, Laxus.

-Bas oui, mais tu l'es un peu depuis le temps que tu veille sur ma famille. Enfin bon, j'ai un sort à lancer.

Il se leva, et s'écarta de quelque pas, alors que Levy, enfin rassurée sur l'existence de la fée, tentait de a consoler. Elle avait en effet commencer à pleurer, en se rendant compte de son âge.

- _FAIRY…._

-A tout les mages ! hurla une vois sortie de nulle part, interrompant Laxus, ici Lahar, représentant du conseil de la magie, veuillez cessez toute attaque, pour que nous puissions procédez à l'arrestation des mages de Grimoire Heart ! A ces dernier : n'essayer pas de résister, vous êtes cernés par des unités de mages qui maîtrise la magie anti-magie !

Une magie anti-magie ? N'étais-ce pas contradictoire ? Levy soupira, et ne chercha pas à comprendre. Maevis arrêta de pleurer et disparu en disant qu'on avait plus besoin d'elle.

Levy n'aurais jamais pensé que le conseil de la magie, organisation secrète, du moins pour les non-mages serais intervenu.

-Il en aura mis du temps, Warren, à les prévenir, dit Laxus.

Levy ne demanda qui était ce Warren, et s'assit sur le banc.

-Donc c'est fini ?

-C'est fini. Ah non ! J'allais oublier ton mariage avec mon cousin. Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ; Gajeell en costume de marié.

Levy le foudroya du regard, par réflexe. Après tout, sa faisait un mois qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre a tout le monde que c'était impossible. Mais en vérité, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Gajeell.

oOo

 **La suite dans ;** **Mariages**

 **N'oubliez pas que le cadre si dessous est fait pour laisser un petit avis, positif ou non, à l'auteur :D**


	25. Mariages

**Hey ! Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 _ **25 Mariages**_

oOo

Il fallut deux heures pour que le conseil réunissent tous ceux qui avait attaqués le châteaux. Les habitants du château et leurs alliés était conduit dans la grande salle. Petit à petit, Levy s'habituait à la nouvelle apparence (ou plutôt l'ancienne) de ses amis. Lucy était la première à être arrivé dans la salle, Levy et Laxus les second. L'ancienne clé avait sautée au coup de la jeune fille en criant :

-LEVY-CHAAAAAAAAN !.

C'est ce qui permit à cette dernière de reconnaître la clé, devenu une belle blonde au grand yeux brun. Un jeune homme au cheveux roses était ensuite entré, le poing en flamme.

-LAXUS, VIENT TE BATTRE ! avait-il hurlé, avant de finir encastré dans le mur, d'un coups de poing.

-Natsu, avait soupiré Lucy en allant l'aider. Levy aurait deviné seule qui s'agissait de l'ex-chandelier, toujours prés à se battre.

Une jeune fille aux long cheveux bleu était ensuite arrivée, accompagné d'une petite chatte blanche. Wendy et Charuru. Cana arriva peut après, un tonneau sous chaque bras, guidée par trois des personnes qui avait accompagné Laxus, et qui courent le rejoindre en criant de joie. Puis se fut au tour de Grey, toujours en caleçon, portant une jeune femme au cheveux bleu mi-long. Il l'a déposa avec précaution a terre, alors que Wendy, Charuru et Levy approchaient.

-A-t-elle besoin de soin ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, elle est juste évanoui, répondit-il.

La jeune file ouvrit doucement, les yeux, regarda Grey, et lui sauta au coup en hurlant :

-Grey-sama ! Vous avez embrassé Juvia. Juvia est si heureuse !

Et elle embrassa un Grey écarlate, mais qui lui rendit quand même son baiser.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Cria Mirajane, sans que les deux concerné ne s'interrompent pour autant.

Cette dernière se tenait sur le pas de la porte. C'était la démone que Levy avait vu, mais avec des yeux joyeux, des cheveux qui tombait normalement, vêtu d'une robe rose rouge, sans queue, ailes ou craquelures. Ses bras étaient aussi normales. A ses côté se tenait son clone, mais avec des cheveux court, et une montagne de muscle au cheveux blanc. Lisanna et Elfman. Ce dernier était allé parler à la femme qui était dans le groupe de Laxus, faisant se qui ressemblait grandement à une scène de ménage. Levy n'était pas la seule à être de cet avis et quand Cana, toujours aussi soûle leur fit remarquer, ils répondirent en cœur ;

-On est pas ensemble !

Et Gajeell n'arrivait toujours pas. Levy était morte d'inquiétude.

oOo

Il n'arriva qu'après une heure et demie. Erza et Gerard avait alors aussi disparus, mais d'après Lucy c'était parce que Gerard était recherché par le conseil. Les filles s'étaient assises dans un coin pour discuter, pendant que Natsu, Grey, Roméo et le blond qui accompagnait Laxus, Sting, se battait, sous les encouragement d'Happy et du chat de Sting, Lector. L'acolyte du blond, Rogue, c'était mis à l'écart avec son chat déguisé en grenouille, Frosch, car il n'était apparemment pas intéressé par le combat. Laxus était avec le chevalier noir, Bixrow, et l'homme au long cheveux verts, Freed. Ils regardaient avec amusement Elfman et la femme, Evergreen, faire leur scène ménage qui n'en n'était sois-disant pas une. Macao et Cana buvait dans un coin. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Gajeell et Lily, et le cœur de Levy bondit dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, depuis quand avait-elle de tel réactions ? Elle se leva et couru vers Gajeell, l'enlaçant. Elle sentit la gêne de ce dernier, pendant quelque secondes, avant qu'il ne l'a prennent a son tours dans ces bras.

-Bon, on fait le mariage tout de suite, pendant que tout le monde est là ? Demanda Laxus.

Gajeell le foudroya du regard, et Levy se sentit rougir.

-Mais il y a pas Erza ! Protesta Natsu.

-Elle est avec Gerard, dit Mirajane, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'ils se décoincent un peu, sa va faire trois, non quatre mariage, maintenant que Grey c'est enfin décidé à se déclarer. Il manque plus que Natsu et Lucy.

-Heiiiiiin ?! Protesta cette dernière, Et puis quoi encore ?

-Moi, sa me gêne pas, dit Natsu rendant Lucy écarlate, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer «s'ils se décoincent un peu» ?

-A ton avis ? demanda Grey, il te faut un dessin, ou quoi ?

-Ben je veux bien parce que là, je suis perdu…..

Toute la salle sombra dans le désespoir, sauf Juvia, qui demanda :

-Tient ? Où sont passer Gajeell-kun et Levy-san ?

-Ils en avaient marre des envies de mariages de Mirajane, alors ils sont partis, répondit Lily.

-Et mon dessin ? Demanda Natsu.

oOo

 _ **Fin. Bon si vous voulez ; «ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfant, ou du moins, vécurent pas mal de baston.»**_ **Maintenant c'est** _ **la fin. Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Ah oui. Bas c'est évident, non ? Gajeell et Levy, Grey et Juvia, Gerard et Erza, qui ont réussi à se décoincer, et Lucy et Natsu, qui a finalement compris sans dessin. Elfman et Evergreen se sont finalement mariés. Quant à Cana, elle a fini avec son tonneau. Non je plaisante. Par contre, il y a une rumeur sur Mirajane et Laxus. Et Wendy sort avec un des membres du conseil, Mest. C'est bon ? Donc :**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

oOo

 **Et voilà. C'est la fin. Comme je l'ai déjà dit. Mais ce petit épilogue, je l'ai écrit heureuse d'avoir fini cette fic, et donc littéralement folle de joie, qui au départ était censé n'être qu'un One Shot.**

 **Comme c'est la dernière fois que je poste sur cette histoire, je veux remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, les huit qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et les 13 followers. Je sais qu'il y en a qui sont dans toutes les catégories. Et ben, je les remercie encore plus.**

 **Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont lu sans rien faire de ce que j'ai énoncé ci-dessus. Il y a quand même eu 4007 vue au moment où j'écris ces lignes! C'est juste énorme.**

 **Alors j'espère que la fic en entiers vous aura plus, que vous serez indulgent, se n'est que ma première, et que surtout, vous aurez passé un bon moment en la lisant.**

 **Une dernière fois ; pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, et les chapitres courts, et pour tout mes retard, désolée. Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !**

 **Je continue d'écrire, donc si vous voulez lire d'autres de mes écrits, allez voir mon profils.**

 **Et dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation en temps que lecteurs et/ou auteur !**


End file.
